


Of The Same Heart

by Red_Terra



Category: Final Fantasy V
Genre: F/F, Implied Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Terra/pseuds/Red_Terra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon seeing Captain Faris, Lenna falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of The Same Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rijsg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rijsg).



Lenna never believed in love at first sight, nor of handsome heroes coming to save fair maidens.  She had stopped believing in such silly notions when her sister had gone missing and her mother had died.   There was no place in this world for anything good; everyone she had ever loved was gone.

Yet, as she and the others boarded the pirate ship, her eyes were immediately drawn to the Captain.  A brave man, strong, and with a commanding air to his words and demeanor.  _Captain_ _Faris_.  She imagined protection in his arms when she could no longer brave this awful journey.  He would raise her spirits, give her hope to go on.  He would be the one she would want to save the world for.   

Lenna mentally berated herself for such thoughts.  She barely knew this pirate captain!  When did she start to have such fanciful thoughts of silly notions such as love?   But she could not help what her heart felt when she looked into his eyes; they looked back with similar sentiment.

Talking with the Captain only made Lenna fonder of him.  His voice was gentle to her, only her.  Compliments and silvered words never sounded false from him.  When they talked, Lenna felt as though she were safe, as if she were back home, far away from all this chaos.

Even after Faris was revealed to be a woman, Lenna loved her.  When they discovered that Faris was Lenna’s long lost sister, the younger princess still loved her.  There was such great sisterly love, but the other love did not fade.  It simply made Lenna want to be in Faris’ arms, to be close to her in every way.  To be the only one Faris looked at like _that_.

When Faris had kissed her, she had not pulled away.  She instead smiled to ease the worry on her sister’s face and then returned the kiss.  Faris whispered sweet promises in her ear; she spoke of things that Lenna swooned at.

Later, after they saved the world, Faris would keep her promises.

_I love you._

How could they not have fallen in love?  They were, after all, of the same heart. 


End file.
